


Morning Ride

by Moonlady9



Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Don't read on your morning commute, Don't say I didn't warn you, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky sex, NSFW, Or do you kinky person you, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: It's just another morning, everyone piling in to the train, commuting to work. Maybe it's the heat of summer, or the fact that he is so handsome that has Sakura feeling a little scandalous.Kakashi was not expecting his morning ride on the train to the city to take such an erotic turn, but the sexy rose haired stranger had turned it into a ride he would never forget.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678537
Comments: 62
Kudos: 389





	Morning Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> So here's another kinky little story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Sakura was running to make it to the train, she jumped in from the platform, barely making it in as the doors closed. She huffed as she stumbled in and bumped into a firm body in front of her. “I’m so sorry sir.” She mumbled as she straightened herself out. The older man gave her a grumpy acknowledgement, she stepped in deeper into the train car, she was at the beginning of the line so she usually found a seat. She spotted one and went to sit down, pulling down her black pencil skirt and making sure her white button-up was in place. She was holding on to her blazer, it was a hot summer morning already, and she had a long train ride to the center of the city, it was only going to get hotter as more people piled in.

Three stops in and she had already given her seat to an elderly woman, Sakura was holding on to the railing above to keep her balance at every jerking stop and go. She noticed a tall man come in, she had seen him in the train before. He had silver hair, a small beauty mark on the lower left corner of his lip. The most interesting thing about him was a long scar down the left side of his face from eyebrow to cheek. On anyone else it may look unseemly, but on him, it only added to his rugged handsomeness. The only open space was next to her, he made his way to the empty area. She snuck a quick glance at him, suddenly she felt a bead of sweat trail down her chest that had nothing to do with the temperature in the train.

Kakashi shuffled into the packed train, the only space open was next to the pink haired woman he saw on his commute daily. He imagined she worked an office job, with her pencil skirts and button-down shirts. He looked straight out of the windows trying not to stare at her, but he could see the top of her breasts from this angle, and the perspiration that was coating her skin. He wondered what her skin tasted like. More and more people shoved themselves into the train, pushing them closer until he was pressed against her back in the far corner of the car. This wasn’t completely uncommon in the morning commute, but her ass was firm against his groin, he stood rigid, not wanting to make it more awkward. 

Sakura felt her skin bubbling, her body heated, he was right behind her and with every jolt of the train she bumped against him. Maybe it was her overactive imagination, but she would swear she could feel a bulge against her rear, normally she would turn away in disgust, but she found herself not moving from him and actually taking advantage of each bounce of the train to press herself closer to him. She flushed at her scandalous actions, she shouldn’t be doing this, but she was drawn to him, wanting to feel him as close to her as possible. His hand grazed the side of her thigh as the train pitched forward.

He clenched his teeth, every movement of the train jostled her in front of him rubbing him through his pants in just the right way. He should turn away, but she hadn’t moved either, and maybe he was crazy, but she seemed to be leaning into him. He looked down at her head of pink, she was looking forward, a pink tint across her cheeks, her chest rising heavily. Another jerking stop caused him to hold on to her hips for stability. He caught a small smile on her plump lips. He left his hand there in a silent ask of permission. She shifted on her feet pressing her backside on him. He looked up thanking the gods, holding back a grin.

Her hand was next to his on the rail, she moved it so her pinky was touching his index, in a small movement he hooked her finger in his, she let out a hot breath and leaned back into his chest, her other hand reaching his leg, running her fingers down his muscular thigh. She gasped as he dug his fingers into her hip pulling her closer to his now fully erect member pressing against his pants and rubbing her ass. Sakura could tell he had a sizable package; she bit the corner of her lip at the thought. His hand moved from the rail to her stomach, she tightened her grip, she was the one holding on to the train as his hands explored her body. She was panting as his hand moved up her chest, groping at her breasts, his other hand holding her waist, she started to sway her hips to him. 

Her breasts filled his hand, he could feel her shallow breaths, her racing heart, her hardened nubs. He deftly undid a few buttons and slipped his hand under her lacy blush pink bra plucking at her nipples, through the noise of the train he could hear her soft mewling moans. She grinded against him harder, her hand grasping his pant leg. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he didn’t even know her name, he had no idea who she was other than the rose haired girl with the sparkling green eyes, and now they were touching each other, in public nonetheless. It was a good thing no one was paying attention to the back corner of the car, everyone still half asleep, dreading the start of their workday, too preoccupied to think of anyone else but themselves. He pulled the cups of her bra down so he could see her blush pink nipples, gods she was beautiful.

Sakura was trying her hardest to control her breathing, he was rolling her nipples between his fingers. Gods she was going to lose her mind, she had already lost it just continuing with this lewd, perverse and depraved act, but she just couldn’t find it her to stop or even care. She reached back and cupped his erection, her hand following the bulge against his pants, she heard a soft grunt from him as she squeezed him, he started rocking into her hand, he was big. As if reading her desire for more, he hiked up her skirt, caressing the inside of her thighs, she spread her legs slightly for him as he reached the edges of her panties. She sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers traced her slit over the lace of her underwear.

Kakashi swallowed a groan, she was so wet, she had soaked through her panties. He pinched her pink nipples, he bent down to her ear, “Aren’t you a naughty girl?” he whispered, he noticed her shivering breath. “You’re so wet.”

Sakura wanted to cry out as he pressed his fingers harder against her slit, his voice, it was so fucken sexy it made her heart jackhammer against her chest. He started nibbling her lobe and licking behind ear as he moved the fabric of her panties aside and slipped past her folds easily to find her pearl. She clenched the rail, her knuckles white as he lazily drew circles around her clit. She leaned her head back to his shoulder, he reached for her lips kissing her as he teased her entrance. 

There was a stop, he stood straight, hiding her from view as passengers left and others came in. She had tasted sweet, like spring. As if trying to even the field, she undid his zipper and slipped her hand in pulling out his hardness, he leaned against her arm, giving it a gentle bite as she stroked him. He rewarded her by pushing two fingers into her slick pussy. She whimpered as he curled his fingers pressing against her sensitive spot. He moved his hand in quick sharp movements, taking advantage of his angle to also press his thumb to her clit. He could tell she was feeling good, she was trembling, her hand on his cock wasn’t moving as much as she focused on not making a sound as he fingered her. He bent back down to her ear. “You’re close. You’re getting tighter.” He growled lightly. 

Sakura could only nod and let out a breathy sigh, he was right, she was close, his fingers were fucking magic, finding every spot she liked in no time. His other hand still playing with her chest, plucking and pinching as he pleased. His fingers flicked and she snapped, she bit her lips hard enough to draw blood to stop herself from screaming. He held her tight as her orgasm rushed her body, shushing her gently as she rode out her high. She was vaguely aware they reached another stop and she was facing the window out. For anyone that cared to look at the back corner of the train car, they would catch a glimpse of her breasts and her orgasm, but as usual, people weren’t aware of their surroundings, moving like blind sheep, being herded in and out.

“Naughty girl.” He nipped at her neck as he pulled his fingers out. He had been watching her face reflected in the glass, it was so erotic making her cum with a hundred people around them and no one even batting an eye. He licked his fingers clean. “You taste so sweet.” He moaned into her ear. 

Sakura was panting quietly, still in a haze. This was all so _bad_ and she loved it more than she thought she would. Part of her almost wished people could see how well this stranger had pleasured her in such a short amount of time. She dropped her arm from the railing, she was trembling, his hand replaced hers. He grabbed her hip, she gasped as she felt his length rub against her slippery folds. She stiffened, he froze behind her, probably sensing her trepidation and it was that small action of asking permission that made her lean slightly forward, so she was better aligned to him. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, he had felt her become rigid under him and wondered if she wanted to stop, but now she was leaning forward and his tip was dipping into her entrance. This was surreal. He was about to fuck a complete stranger in a packed train. He moved his hand forward to her belly and sank into her in a swift movement, she was so hot and tight, he barely suppressed the groan that erupted from his chest. She had brought her hand to her mouth, but still her sweet moans escaped. He looked around, and as expected, no one was paying them any attention. He bent down to her, “You have to be quiet you naughty girl. Wouldn’t want us to get caught.” She made a small murmur of acknowledgement. “Good girl.” He kissed her cheek.

Sakura breathed out, he was so big, stretching her out, filling her, and the way he said naughty girl it made her insides flare with lust. She tilted her head sideways to him, his lips right next to hers, she flicked out her tongue to his lips. He let out a ragged breath as she leaned to him their lips meeting. She movement of the train was enough to feel his thickness moving within her. He tasted spicy and fresh, his tongue reaching for hers as she started to move her hips for him. She ate up his small sounds as he muffled hers. This was insane. She couldn’t believe this was happening, she was fucking a total stranger in a train packed with people and she didn’t want it to stop. In fact, the thought of anyone that cared enough to look could see what they were doing was turning her on even more. 

He nipped at her lips as she started moving faster, his hips meeting hers, moving with the rhythm of the train. “You like this don’t you? Naughty girl.” He muttered against her lips. 

“Yes.” She panted. 

It was the first time he had heard her voice, like silk in his ears. He reached down between her legs, his fingers circling her clit. “Sorry to speed this up, but my stop is soon.”

Sakura was vaguely aware where they were, but her stop was coming up soon too. She held back moans as he played with her pearl and pumped into her. This was so indecent, so wrong on so many levels, and yet… she reached up to play with her own breasts, he made a sound of approval, snapping into her. 

“My naughty girl… So beautiful…” he whispered as her lashes fluttered with each thrust. 

“Yes… I’m your naughty girl…” she blabbered. She didn’t care about what she was saying as long as he kept going, she would be whatever he wanted. He moved to kiss down her jaw and neck, she pressed her lips together trying to restrain herself for being loud. 

“You’re getting tighter, you’re squeezing my cock.” His voice rumbled as she whimpered, “Cum for me, my naughty girl. Cum again over my cock.”

The way he was talking to her, his voice, his fingers, his cock hitting just the right spot was _oh so delicious_. She pinched her nipple and gave into the pleasure. She bit down on her other hand as she leaned into him. She was shuddering with her climax, his hand left her clit and held her tight as he fucked into her. She wanted to scream, the people around them seemed so unimportant in her bliss. And then she felt the hot pulsing rush of his orgasm fill her. This time she couldn’t stop the deep groan that left her throat. 

He placed his forehead on her shoulder, holding her close as he twitched the last of his climax inside of her. He shouldn’t have done that, but the way her slick walls clamped down and milked him, his own orgasm escaped him without warning. He puffed out a hot breath as they regained control. He heard the speaker say the stop before his. He regretted having to leave her. He kissed her neck. “Take the seven fifteen train home. My naughty girl.” He separated from her, fixing himself. She gave him a small nod, he couldn’t see her face, covered by a curtain of rosen hair as she adjusted her own clothes quickly. With one last glance at the pink haired stranger that had just fulfilled his erotic fantasy, he moved to the doors ready to leave. He didn’t even think about the day ahead of him, nothing could possibly ruin it now. 

Sakura squeezed her legs together, she could feel his hot cum dripping down her thighs, she prayed no one was looking down at her legs, she had one more stop. She let his invitation bounce in her mind. _Take the seven fifteen train home._ The doors opened, she watched his silver unruly hair leave and walk away without a glance back. She smiled to herself. She should feel dirty, gross, defiled even, but instead she felt elated. She rushed out when it was her stop and headed straight for the bathroom. She leaned against the door, pulled up her skirt and looked down at his milky spend coating her thighs, she felt _naughty_. She swiped some of it on her finger, bringing it to her face, seeing how it coated her fingers, she flicked out her tongue tasting his salty muskiness. She would definitely be taking the seven fifteen train home. 

Her day passed in a hazy blissful blur; she was bouncing in anticipation as she got on the last train car of the seven fifteen train. The train was fairly empty, just a few tired businessmen. She found a seat in the back as she waited for the next stop. Her heart jumped as she saw a familiar head of silver, she saw him look around and when their eyes met she felt like lightning struck her, her body electrified and sensitive. He gave her a sexy smirk as he walked over and sat next to her. 

“Hi stranger.” He smiled as he settled in. She gave him a sweet smile, a cute blush across her cheeks. It was so sexy that she was so demure now when that morning they had fucked in this very train packed with commuters, and they still didn’t know each others names. 

“Hi yourself.” She suddenly felt shy as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He was so handsome, and he smelled so good. She was startled when he handed her a small brown paper bag. 

“I don’t mean to presume, but after this morning… in case you need it.” He mumbled quickly. 

She took the bag curiously and peeked in, it was the morning after pill. She flushed, that was oddly caring for him to think of that. “Oh, um… thanks, I am on birth control though.”

He nodded mutely; he didn’t know what else to say. She shifted next to him as she tucked away the package into her purse. “By the way my name…”

She pressed her fingers to his lips and shook her head with a smirk. “You can’t be the sexy stranger if I know your name.” she winked. 

He chuckled, “Fair enough.” He leaned into her ear, “Then you can be my naughty girl.” His hand moving under her skirt. 

She giggled, “Yes I can be that.” She reached over to his lap to squeeze his growing erection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!  
> Loved it? Hated it? Favorite part?  
> If you want more let me know below!
> 
> My Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonlady9


End file.
